Cupids Day
by RanulfsGirl245
Summary: It's Valentines Day at the Smash Mansion and Lyndsay Tennaka is less than thrilled. But can a certain laguz change her whole perspcetive on the holiday? Maybe. Main pairings: LyndsayxRanulf and ViexMr.L


Cupids Day

Just a little quick story I wrote! Pairings include LyndsayxRanulf and ViexMr.L. Enjoy!

I can't believe Valentines Day is coming up. I hate that holiday. I never understood the meaning of it. Love. Such a stupid feeling. Worthless, stupid, dumb. I was still sorrowing in my thoughts when my best friend, Vie came up to me. Vie and I met when I first came to Smash Mansion. She has long black hair and topaz eyes. She also had pale skin, that went with her eyes and hair. She was wearing a purple tee with faded jeans. Everyone always thinks she's emo or goth just because of the way she dresses. She also doesn't really talk a lot.

"Hey, Lyndsay. How come your not in there, helping for the party tonight?" She asked, as she took a seat on the bench next to me.

"I don't know. I just don't feel like doing anything." I murmured.

"What is up with you and this holiday? It isn't that.. bad!" She told me. What is with her and the 'uhhhh'? I will probably never know.

"I just don't like it." I responded, finding my ballet flats more interesting.

"Is it because you never got a valentine before?" She asked. My head snapped up and looked at her. It was true. I have never gotten a valentine before.

"No, that's not the reason." I told her, a little harsher than meant.

"Whatever." She replied. We sat in silence for a while before she piped up.

"I has an ider!" She exclaimed, as she stood up.

"Vie, I told you a million times, its idea. Not ider." I told her as I looked back down.

"You can send a valentine to that one guy that escorted Princess Elincia here from Crimea. Ritchey?" She said, tapping her chin with thought.

"It's Ranulf and I don't know. We have only talked a couple times. Every time I try to start a simple conversation with him, I blush and start babbling like an idiot." I told her, not looking up.

"That's why you should send a valentine instead. I have a feeling he likes you back. I noticed him when you guys talk. He also blushes. You just don't pay attention." She giggled. "Besides, that's how Mr. L and I hooked up a while back."

"Isn't Mr. L.. kinda evil?" I asked her. She only laughed.

"So?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"You and the bad boys." I mumbled. She got up and motioned for me to too.

"Come on. We have a team battle today. I hears that some of the guests were even trying out. Maybe you'll be paired with Ranulf. I heard he's a good fighter." Out of nowhere, he hammer appeared in her closed fists.

"What the hell?" I mumbled as I followed a giddy Vie into the mansion. I got inside and I felt like I was inside Kirby. Everything was decorated in pink and red. I soon felt very sick to my stomach. Bright colors bring up baddddd memories. I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could and started puking my guts out. I flushed the toilet and hit my head on the rim.

"Ugh. Now that should show how much I hate the color pink." I groaned. Before I could puke again, I heard a variety of people calling my name. Peach then walked in and looked at me with disgust.

"Really, Lyndsay?" She hmphed. I smiled weakly.

"Really." I told her. I took one look at her before I was puking again. Just then, Link, Vie, Zelda, Ike, Marth, and almost every other smasher was crowded outside the bathroom.

"I don't think this is something worth talking about." I mumbled. When I felt like I wasn't going to be vomiting anytime soon, I stood up and staggered out of the bathroom.

"What the hell, Lyndsay? Had to many drinks last night?" Roy joked. I shot him a glare.

"No. It's just all of this pink makes me sick. Literally." I told him. I walked up to the board that told everyone who they were fighting/what groups they were in. I found my name and read what was next to it. 'Team Match: Lyndsay and Vie vs. Ranulf and Mr. L' it said. My stomach twisted into a horseshoe know. Of all people, I had to go against him? Fuck my life! I then felt someone tap on my shoulder. I whirled around to see Ranulf, smirking and tail flailing in the air.

"You know, something tells me you don't want to fight me." He told me, coyly. I blushed slightly.

"No it's not. It's just. Uhh." Great. Now I am turning into Vie. Saved by the awkward moment, Vie came in.

"Hey, Lyndsay. Hey, Ranulf! What's up?" She asked.

"Just looking at the Smash Board." I told her.

"So was I." Ranulf told her.

"TEAM MATCH: LINK AND YOSHI VS. OLIMAR AND SAMUS. REPORT TO THE WAITING ROOM." Master hand boomed over the intercom. Everyone filed into the waiting room and waited for the match to begin. Vie and I say in the fourth row, while Mr. L and Ranulf sat directly in front of us. Every breath he exhaled, his little blue ears would twitch slightly. They looked so cute. I felt the urge to stroke them, like a kittens ears.

"Umm, Lyndsay? Why are you touching my ears?" Once I drifted back into reality, I realized my hand got a mind of its own and reached out and stroked his ears. I retrieved my hand quickly and blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, my. I'm terribly sorry." I babbled. He only chuckled.

"It's fine. I never said I didn't like it." I blushed even more and looked down.

Once Link, Yoshi, Samus, and Olimar's was over, Master Hand announced the next one.

"Next is Lyndsay and Vie vs. Ranulf and Mr. L."

"Ready, Lyndsay?" Vie asked me as we walked to the teleporters.

"Oh, I am just shaking with excitement." I told her, sarcastically. We were then teleported to Icicle Creek. My place. Icicle was a snow covered land, with a small creek in the background. It was snowing hard and I absolutely loved it. Vie was now wearing a blue tee, with the same colored jeans, and a blue headband and I was wearing the same thing I also wear. Ranulf's brown vest turned into a red one and his ears, marks, and tail turned red and Mr. L turned from green to red. Vie and Mr. L were shivering like crazy, while Ranulf was just looking around.

"Hmm, this place is quite pretty. I wonder who's it is." Ranulf asked, obviously to himself.

"Umm, this is my place." I told him, with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, it's very pretty." He complimented. I nodded and blushed a little bit.

"READY?" The announcer boomed. Ranulf turned into his beast form and growled menacingly.

"Have at you!" Mr. L exclaimed as he pointed at us,

Vie took out her hammer and smirked the guys.

"All I need is my hammer.. And some bacon." I rolled my eyes at her. I drew out my blade and got into my battle stance.

"Bring it on." I taunted.

"READY. SET. GO!"

I went after Ranulf, as Vie went after Mr. L. I tried to stab him, but he jumped back. He tried pouncing me and biting my arm, but I also backed away. This isn't really a fair fight. Human versus animal. I got to a safe distance, sheathed my sword, and morphed into my wolf form. Ranulf jumped on the platform across from me and looked a little shocked.

"So, you're a laguz too?" He asked me, telepathically. I smirked.

"Yeah. I just thought it would be fair to fight evenly" I told him. I lunged at him and was able to scratch his right front leg. He was sent back a little bit. He staggered back up and lunged and me. I dodged and bit his tail. He yelped and was sent off the stage. His paw caught on the edge and he climbed back up. I grabbed a poke ball with my teeth and chucked it in the air. Once it landed, a Latias flew out. YES! She called Latios and they both started cutting through the screen. Ranulf was sent of the screen.

"PLAYER 3 HAS BEEN BEATEN!" The announcer announced. I looked over at Vie, who just walloped Mr. L over the head with her hammer, sending him to the end of the game.

"GAME! WINNER: BLUE TEAM!" I turned back into my human form and jumped up and down with excitement.

"Yeah! We won, Vie!" I told her. She swung her hammer on her shoulder and smiled triumphantly.

"Hellz yeah we did!" We were both teleported back to the waiting room, where everyone congratulated us. We thanked them all and walked over to Ranulf ( who was now human ) and Mr. L.

"Hey, good game guys." I told them.

"Same to you. You got some skills for a girl." Ranulf told me. I hmphed.

"Thanks, I guess." I mumbled. I turned around and was about to walk away.

"Hey, Lyndsay? Can I talk to you?" Ranulf asked. I pivoted on my foot and turned to face him. He was standing in the doorframe.

"Umm, sure." We walked to the corridor, between the training room and the mess hall.

"Well, Ike and I kinda made a bet." He told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ike said that if I lost that I had to do a certain thing. I told him that if I win, then he would have ask Elincia out. And I lost." He told me, a smile playing on his lips.

"What was the certain thing?" I asked, a little scared.

"This." He put his hand on my cheek and leaned in. His lips slightly brushed against mine. Once our lips locked, I was a little shocked. Oh my god, he's kissing me! He broke the kiss by backing away.

"Well, you can punch me if you want." He told me.

"Did you really do that just because of the bet?" I teased. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, no not really. I wanted to ask if you would be my valentine?" I answered by kissing him again. Once I pulled away, I was out of breathe, as was he.

"So I take that as a yes?" He asked. I giggled.

"Of course it does." Just then, I saw Mr. L running at full speed towards us.

"Whoa, Mr. L. What the hell are running from?" I asked.

"Vie. She keeps trying to glomp me. I ran ou-ARGH!" He was cut off by Vie, who jumped on him.

"Ah-HA! I got you, Mr. L." She giggled.

"Vie, why are you chasing Mr. L?" Ranulf asked her.

"He took the last pie from the fridge! So, now I must kill him." She told us.

"I didn't know you needed it! I'm sorry. I swear!"

"Hmm, your gonna be sorry." She grabbed his shirt collar and started dragging him upstairs. Mr. L looked like he was doing a silent prayer.

"Poor guy. Should we help him?" Ranulf asked.

"Yeah. I don't feel like hearing screams all night." I sighed. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me upstairs. This has been one hell of a valentines day!


End file.
